TsukihimeMelty Blood: Hungry Desire
by Spiritblade
Summary: [ONE SHOT] A story of Shion Eltnam Atlasia's fall...[2nd Draft Posted]


_**A Tsukihime: Melty Blood Re-Act fanfic**_

_**Hungry desire**_

_**Written by Spiritblade**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Melty Blood and Tsukihime do not belong to me. But I think you already know that. Right, down to the story. This was inspired when I played the game...and when certain events happened. This is from Shion Eltnam Atlasia's POV. I'm altering a bit here and there from the Tsukihime mainstream, but it won't hurt too much. This story came in, and refused to leave unless addressed...and so, here's my first Tsukihime fanfic - and it was inspired when Vampire Shion promptly handed me my ass with her Special.

This is a second draft.

**X X X X X X**

My once-purple eyes look down in growing horror upon the torn, beaten body of a high school student who had been my companion and guide for the many days and nights I have struggled to undo what has been done to me. A curse bestowed in the darkness of a night over a decade ago, granted by a man once my ancestor and who now stood amongst the 27 Dead Apostles, the most powerful of the Second House of Caine, is finally coming to an end. This monster's name was Wallachia, and once upon a time, centuries ago, he had hailed to the name Zepia Eltnam Oberon. Amongst the vampires, he is called Tatari, whose ability allowed him to be - or to create - that which his opponents feared the most.

When I came to this city, I had come looking for the True Ancestor Princess, Arcuied Brunestud, to ask if there was any way to end the Curse that Wallachia had placed upon me. I was desperate. Either the True Ancestor princess could counter my Curse, or I would be forced to face my ancestor. Fate would have it that it would be the latter. The taste that fills my mouth causes my world to spin. It is his blood...his sweet, sweet blood. I shiver, not in fear but in the ecstasy, trying to fight back the Beast that is threatening to break what vestige of control I had had left.

I had met my guide when I first entered the city, and luck would have it that this warm, kind-hearted young man, had met the True Ancestor princess - albeit their first meeting was one that astounded me. Kind, gentle Shiki Tohno. The only one who had the distinct honour of driving me up the wall. The first friend I had ever made ever since my days in the Academy in Egypt and the days I spent fleeing my colleagues and the Inquisition. I remembered our first encounter; it is a memory that would haunt me for the rest of my days. I defeated him in battle, demanding that he bring me to see Arcuied and act as my guide in this unfamiliar city. I remember the overwhelming urge to pound him back into the earth whenever his remarks annoyed me, and the embarrassed smile that would extinguish my fury just as quickly.

But, with him by my side, I have fought and prevailed against the likes of monsters that would have made my colleagues and the Inquisition tremble. I began to believe that I could return to living a normal life. How foolish I was; the prize that I so desired was not one that could be so easily won. Wallachia had me face myself, and I realised that I did not have the strength to overcome this one obstacle. I did not have the strength Shiki Tohno possessed. I do not possess the iron will of the True Ancestor Princess, who managed to suppress her Beast for eight centuries, and I lack the conviction that the Burier Ciel possesses that saw to her ending her long-hunt with the Dead Apostle Roa. I do not even have precious memories that would make my damnation bearable, like Akiha Tohno, who had waited eight years before she finally summoned Shiki home.

The Beast in me broke free, with a joyous howl, and I knew then and there that I had crossed a Rubicon. I could no longer hold back the monster that lurked deep in my soul. In my mind's eye, I saw 'her', my mirror-image, seductive, beautiful and terrible, staring back at me. I gaze upon my bloodied hands, and I lick the blood from them. Lust and hunger cut through my veins like a hot knife, and the sight of his blood staining his school uniform causes my heart to race, and my Beast to whisper softly, _**"Take him..."**_

That insistent voice that whispers in my mind holds up one undeniable truth before my eyes, one that I have been fighting to deny. I want Shiki Tohno. I want to hold him close to me and never let go. It is a feeling shared by Arcuied and the other girls around him. I had asked myself why they loved this dense, sweet idiot so much back then, but now I am beginning to understand. He is their anchor. In the face of terrible obstacles and madness, he would always be there for them.

Arcuied lives under the shadow of her Curse, one treacherously bestowed by the Serpent of Akasha who desired power and immortality and who, in time, desired her as well. I know how close she had come to biting Shiki, and turning him into a Dead Apostle. I shiver at the thought. I have witnessed Shiki's power, and the thought of him using it without compunction is the worst possible scenario in my mind. There would be no murderer in human history who would be his parallel - or who would even come close.

Akiha Tohno's life-force beats in his soul, binding Shiki in chains stronger than any. She is not his sister, per se, and the memories of their shared past has cemented a desire in the young Tohno family head to claim him as her husband. The way Akiha treats him masks the fact that she loves Shiki beyond words.

Ciel, the Burier, the Church lapdog, wants Shiki to be the only person she can show her gentle side to. Originally, she had been the Serpent of Akasha's avatar, and had spent over a century hunting him down so as to put an end to an immortality she does not want. Masquerading as Shiki's _sempai_ in his school, she had originally thought Shiki as Roa's host, until she discovered that it was not him, but the original Shiki Tohno - and Akiha's biological brother - that was the host. Nonetheless, even though her mission is complete, she remains in the city...because she has a reason to.

Then, there are Akiha's twin maids. Like Akiha, those two shared a past with Shiki. I know of the circumstances that had them brought under the Tohno clan's roof, and what they had had to endure beneath it. Both Kohaku Hyoujo and her twin sister, Hisui, were Synchronisers. Their ability to give life force was the bailiwick of their family, and the older of the two, Kohaku, had serviced Akiha's father so as to spare her younger twin the pain and self-loathing that came with such acts.They had waited for Shiki for eight years, so as to put an end to their bitter past.

And lastly, there was that succubus familiar of his. A loyal shadow, Len would never be far from Shiki. She had once been Arcuied's familiar prior to her making a contract with Shiki. Always in the form of a black cat or a blue-haired young girl, she could move about relatively unnoticed in the neighbourhood she loves to explore. Her relationship to Shiki is one where actions speak louder than words; her wrath is terrible should her master be in danger.

Their memories swirl in my mind, and deepens my hunger to have him. Even as Shiki gets to his feet, I tackle him, sending him crashing back onto the hard ground, his knife flying out of reach. I straddle him, my hands pinning his to the ground. My braid had come undone, and cascaded over my shoulders to rest on his body and the ground in swirls of amethyst on the floor and his lean frame. My crimson eyes meet his gentle, blue ones, ablaze with hunger and desire. I felt my Beast breathe in, savouring the moment. Here was someone who deserved to share eternity with me, not as a mindless slave, but as a full companion. I will make him mine before he is taken from me...

And I resist. I know what I'm doing is wrong. I know it **is** wrong. But I cannot help myself. Shiki is my friend, the first I have made. And I wanted to change that. I could hear Tatari's shrieks of laughter in my mind, mocking my every struggle ever since he Embraced me. Tonight, under a crimson moon, a breath away from victory that is now forever beyond my grasp, is my last as Shion Eltnam Atlasia. I died ten years ago, and only tonight was the funeral held. Wallachia had laid the trap well. And now, with me caught, the game was over.

I lower my lips to Shiki's neck, licking the wounds I had made earlier. His voice sounded so far away...

"Shion, stop it! Get a hold of yourself...!"

I ignore his voice, enraptured by the sight of the deep crimson of his blood flowing from his wounds. I almost lose myself again, and his struggles serve only to make it harder keep myself under control. There was an unwritten promise there.

"Stop it!!"

Shiki almost throws me off, and I tighten my grip, my inhuman strength overwhelming his. The fear in his eyes was intoxicating. He knows what was about to happen.

"You belong to me, Shiki...and I will never let you go..." I whisper, my voice hoarse with desire, "Today, tomorrow, forever..."

"Shion!!" he screamed, his voice becoming a strangled gasp of agony as I sank my fangs into his throat and drank deep. Shiki's struggles weakened, and I tightened my hold about his lean frame. I would never have believed that the crimson moon, shining majestically down upon both of us like this, would be so beautiful.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
